Large scale system operation may be provided. Security and privacy are primary concerns Software as a Service (SaaS) systems. Customers want service providers to operate with a very low human touch and a minimum number of operators and engineers with potential access to customer data. Conventional approaches for this problem are to segregate access and ensure that users who need full administrator access have gone through complete background clearance. Such approaches must also assume good intentions on the part of those users, who are provided standing persistent permissions.